(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a terminal block which removably secures various connections.
(2) Prior Art
Automobiles typically have a fuse terminal block which is mounted adjacent the instrument panel or forward fire wall to provide a means for securing fuses and for providing connections to various electrical components of an automobile such as headlights, horns, power seats, power windows and numerous other electrical options which can be customer selected on automobiles.
It is particularly desirable that connection can be made to a fuse blade in a rapid and easy manner. It is desirable that some connections be of a temporary nature for testing and that some connections be permanent for attaching an electrical accessory to a fuse.
For example, in one known system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,109, a first pair of opposing prongs of a fuse holder can connect to the blade contact of a fuse and a second pair of opposing prongs can connect to an accessory electrical connector. The accessory electrical connector is inserted into the fuse block from the front into the second pair of prongs of the fuse holder. As a result, it is not possible to achieve a releasable connection to the blade of a fuse from the rear of the terminal block. Further, such connections from the front can be placed no closer together than adjacent pairs of prongs. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.